Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker (41 BBY - 4 ABY) je izmišljena oseba in eden ključnih protagonistov v znanstveno fantastičnem filmu Vojna zvezd. Anakin je bil Jedi učenec, katerega je treniral in učil Obi-Wan Kenobi, in kasneje Jedi Vitez v prequel trilogiji, kjer je bil glavni junak v teh treh filmih. Je oče dveh otrok: Luke Skywalker je njegov sin, Leia Organa pa njegova hči. Anakin je kasneje poznan kot Darth Vader, Sithovsko ime, ki si ga je prislužil ko je padel na Temno Stran Sile v Epizodi III. kamor ga je zvabil Sith Gospodar Darth Sidious/Palpatine, s čimer je Anakin postal njegov učenec pod svojim novim imenom. V Epizodah IV in V, se Anakin (kot Vader) pojavlja kot ključen in centralni negativec. Kakorkoli, njegova dejanja ob zaključku sage v filmu Epizoda VI ga razkrijejo in utrdijo kot tragičnega junaka. Zgodovina Otroštvo in odkritje Anakina Skywalkerja .]] Anakin se sprva pokaže kot prijazen, nesebičen devetletnik (igra ga Jake Lloyd). Skupaj z njegovo mamo sta sužnja ki služita Wattu, Toydarianskemu prekupčevalcu navlake. Anakinova posebnost ob tako zgodjem otroštvu je, da se nepojmljivo spozna na inženiring. Kljub mladim letom, je sposoben zgraditi in popraviti večinoma vse, kar se kaže v stvaritvi njegovega lastnega protokolarnega droida po imenu C-3PO, in švigača, oboje iz zavrženih in rabljenih delov. Je tudi izjemen pilot s hitrimi refleksi. Na Tatooinu najde Anakina Jedjski Mojster Qui-Gon Jinn, ki je prepričan da je fant Izbrance, po Jedijski prerokbi, da bo prinesel ravnotežje v Silo. Njegova mati, Shmi, pravi da nima očeta in da je nekako čudežno postala takrat noseča. Qui-Gon odkrije, da ima Anakin največje poznano število midi-klorianov, po katerih se meri občutljivost Sile v samem človeku, in meni da je fant sam stvarjenje te Sile. Anakinov neverjetni talent pilotiranja pripisuje Sili, katera po njegovem dovoljuje Anakinu, da "vidi stvari preden se zgodijo." Anakin ustvari moćno vez z Kraljico Padmé Amidalo, katero Qui-Gon in njegov učenec, Obi-Wan Kenobi, branita. Ko pribori Anakinu svobodo, Qui-Gon pripelje dečka na Coruscant in prosi Jedijski Svet, da mu dovoli da bi dečka učil. To prošnjo zavrnejo, kajti svét meni, da je Anikonva prihodnost zatemnjena s strahom in jezo, ki izvira iz suženjstva in ločitve od matere. Na koncu, Anakin pomaga pri zmagi v zadnji bitki proti Trgovski Federaciji v bitki za Naboo. Umirajoč Qui-Gon, zaboden v borbi proti strašnemu Sithu Darthu Maulu, prosi Obi-Wana, da bi treniral Anakina in Svét z oklevanjem to tudi sprejme. Palpatine, novo izvoljeni Republiški Vrhovni Kancler, se spoprijatelji z dečkom, obljubljajoč mu da "bodo spremljali njegovo karijero z velikim zanimanjem". Napad klonov Deset let po tem ko si je prislužil svobodo, je 19 letni Anakin, katerega igra Hayden Christensen, zdaj mlad odrasel in Obi-Wanov učenec. Zaradi svojih naravnih sposobnostih, ki ga postavljajo krepko višje kot njegove vrstnike, je postal bolj samotar v vseh svojih letih jedijskega treninga. Njegovo razmerje z njegovim učitljem je precej komplicirano; čeprav pravi, da mu je Obi-Wan kot oče, je prepričan da ga njegov učitelj zavira, sam pa nasprotuje njegovi avtoriteti. Zafrustrinan, se obrne drugemu učitlju po nasvet: Palpatineu, kateri 'hrani' ego, že tako lomljivega mladega jedija, z zagotovili, da bo en dan postal največji Jedi v galaksiji. Anakin dobi nalogo da varuje Padmé, ki ni več kraljica, ampak senatorka njenega domačega planeta, Nabooja. Njegova otroška začudenost je sedaj postala močna opojnost, in končno se zaljubita, kljub nenim oklevanjem; Jediji imajo prepoved do čustvenih navez, in tudi politični to načeloma odrekajo, v pomenu, da lahko nekdo postane močan in sposoben, premišljen vodja. Med njenim varovanjem, Anakin začuti da je njegova mati v nevarnosti. Ko se vrne na Tatooine, najde Watta, svojega starega gospodarja. Watto ga usmeri do njenega novega možal, Cliegga Larsa, starega kmetovalca. Poročil in osvobodil je Shmi že pred večimi leti. Anakin spozna svojega polbrata Owena Larsa in njegovo dekle Beru. Owen Lars mu pove, da so njegovo mater ugrabili okoliški Tuskenci. Anakin najde Svojo mati v kampu Tuskencev, ampak prepozno, da bi ji lahko pomagal, nakar umre v njegovem naročju. Prevzet od neznatne jeze, pobije celotno pleme tuskencev, tudi ženske in otroke. Yoda in prestrežen del Qui-Gona čutita Anakinovo prisotnost Sile, kako gre proti temni strani in obstaja strah da je to začetek konca Obi-Wanovega mladega učenca. Padmé vsekakor muči, kar je naredil, ampak, ker je zaljubljena vanj, ni popolnoma zgrožena in namesto tega poskuša biti simpatetična do njega. Anakin and Padmé zvesta da je bil Obi-Wan ujet kot talec od Geonosijskih droidnih sil, ki pripadajo Konfederaciji Neodvisnih Sistemov, tvorbi zvezdnih sistemov, ki se želijo odcepiti od Republike. Hitita mu na pomoč - kjer ju kmalu ujamejo. Soočena s tem kar ju čaka v gladiatorski arenu, si izrečeta ljubezen drug do drugega. Ob pobegu s pomočjo Jedijev in klonske vojske, se Anakin spopade s Separatističnim vodjo in nekdanjim 'padlim' jedijem Grofom Dookujem v bitki svetlobnih mečev, kjer pa ga zlahka, starejši in bolj izkušeni bojevnik zlahka premaga in mu pri tem odseka spodnji del njegove desne roke. Zamenjajo mu jo s kibernetično, nakar se nato potoči s Padmé na skrivnem obredu, kjer sta prisotna zraven še samo C-3PO in R2-D2, kot priča. Padec na Temno stran Po tem ko sta se odšla borit v Vojno Klonov, se Anakin in Obi-Wan vrneta na Coruscant in zasedeta Separatistično Ladjo Invisible Hand v misiji, da rešita Kanclerja Palpatina iz rok Grofa Dookuja. V sledeči bitki, Dooku s pomočjo temne strani Sile davi in nato potisne Obi-Wana na stran, s čemer prisili Anakina da se sooči s Sithovskim Gospodarjem sam. V kratkem dvoboju, Anakin prekosi Dookuja iin mu pri tem odstrani obe njegovi roki. Palpatine mu nato ukaže naj obglavi, šokiranega, grofa. Anakin se preda svoji jezi in tudi to stori, vendar v trenutku obžaluje svoje dejanje, kajti ubijanje neoboroženega nasprotnika, ni Jedijski način. Palpatine, mu vseeno zagotavlja, da je bil Dooku "prenevaren, da bi ostal živ". Po rešitvi kanclerja, in pobegu Generala Grievousa, Anakin ladjo križarko, ki ni narejena za pristajanje, v obupnem stanju vendarle uspe pristati, s čemer spet dokaže, da je najboljši pilot v galaksiji. Na Coruscantu mu Padmé pove, da je noseča. Za tem sledijo hude Anakinove nočne more, v katerih sanja da bi lahko umrla ob porodu. Prevzamejo ga čustva strahu in jeze. Palpatine, še vedno njegov mentor in bližnji prijatelj, postavi Anakina za svojega predstavnika v Jedijskem Svetu. Sumljajoč Svét sprejme Anakina, a mu ne dodeli naziva Jedijski Učitelj(mojster), in mu s tem zaukaže naj vohuni za Palpatinom. Jezen nad odločitvijo in novo nalogo zgubi vero in zaupanje v Svét. Končno, mu ponudi Kancler možnost da se nauči temne strani Sile, s katero ga zavaja, da lahko prepreči smrt. Anakin se zave, da je Palpatine v resnici tisti Sith Gospodar, Darth Sidious ki so ga iskali že od začetka vojne in nemudoma to skrivnost razkrije Jedijskemu Učitelju Maceu Winduju. Ko se Windu sooči s Palpatinom, obide Anakina misel; brez Palpatina, bo izgubil sleherno možnost rešitve svoje žene. Anakin se prispe borit proti Winduju, ko vidi, da je ta že razorožil "nemočnega" Palpatina. Windu razglasi Temnega Gospodarja z aretiranim, a Palpatine nemudamo sproži proti njemu Električno Silo. Učitelj to odbije in mu obrne, da si ta sam vrne v sebe, nakar se močno iznakazi. Napad se nadaljuje, dokler se Palpatine nenadoma ne utrudi in prosi Anakina naj ga reši. Anakin svetuje Winduju, naj ga pusti živega; Windu to zavrača, kar pokaže ko pravi da je prenevaren da bi ostal živ. Ko Windu zamahne proti Sithovskemu Gospodarju, se Anakin vmeša in s svojim svetlobnim mečem odeče Winduju roko, nakar ko ta kriči od bolečine, Palpatine uporabi vso moč elektrike in pošlje Windujaskozi okno v smrt. Anakin se nato obrne na temno stran in dobi novo ime: Darth Vader. Vaderjeva prva misija je da napade Jedijski tempelj in pomori vse, ki so v njem. To stori brez obotavljanja ko naredi pokol med vsemi Jediji in otroci brez milosti. Zatem je poslan na Mustafar, da bi ubil Separatistične vodje. Po Zaključku te naloge, se spet sreča s Padmé, ki ga mučno prosi, da naj pozabi na vse in naj skupaj pobegneta. S tem se Anakin ne strinja, saj pravi da lahko strmoglavi Palpatina in bi lahko skupaj vladala Galaksiji. Obi-Wan, ki se je skril v njeno ladjo, se sooči z Vaderjem. Ko zasumi izdajo in je prevzet od temne strani, Anakin začne daviti Padmé s pomočjo Sile, nakar jo pusti nezavestno na Pristajalni ploščadi. Sedaj že nekdanja partnerja in prijatelja se poženeta v strahovito bitko s svetlobnimi meči, skozi celoten rudarski kompleks. Sčasoma, Obi-Wan pristane na trdih tleh, kjer ima prednost in zahteva, da se Vader preda. Vader ga ignorira om špsliđa s skokom, ko se je uprl na Silo, premagati svojega bivšega učitelja. Obi-Wan mu odseka preostale ude in ga pusti umirati v vročem, gorečem pesku. Ko se Vader poskuša potegniti ven iz tega peska in stran iz reke, po kateri teče Lava, utrpi skoraj smrtne opekline in razširjene pljučne poškodbe in poškodbe grla, med vdihavanjem prevročega zraka. Čudežno, se Vader priplazi navzgor, stran od Lavine reke, kjer ga reši Palpatine, ki je čutil Vaderjev poraz. Ko pride Vader k zavesti, mu Palpatine pove, da je Padmé umrla, da jo je med davljenjem ubil (dejansko pa je umrla med porodom; rodila je 2 otroka Luka, in Leio). Tako kot je Palpatine načrtoval, to razkritje zlomi v učencu še zadnji ostanek njegovega duha, s čemer mu ne preostane v življenju nič več, kot pa da služi svojemu gospodarju in Imperiju.the Empire. Čeprav je Vader ostal okreten bojevnik, ga je boj z Obi-Wanom stal veliko njegove moči, tudi v Sili; Lucas je izjavil, da so ga te poškodbe zavrle in je zaradi njih močan le 80% Palpatina, čeprav, bi moral postai najmočnejši Sith vseh časov. ------------- Darth Vader je izmišljena oseba in verjetno eden najbolj znanih in ustrahovalnih negativcev filmske znanstvene fantastike. Pod tem imenom se pojavi v štirih od šestih filmov dvojne trilogije Vojna zvezd in sicer v epizodah III-VI. Njegovo pravo ime je Anakin Skywalker, katerega življenjsko zgodbo spremljamo od Epizode I pa vse do Epizode VI. Anakin se na koncu Epizode II poroči s Padmé Amidalo, ki v Epizodi III zanosi z dvojčkoma Lukom in Leio, ki sta osrednja lika v Epizodah IV-VI. Luke je tudi ključna oseba, ki potegne Vaderja iz temne strani sile, tako da se po smrti pridruži Yodi in Obi-Wanu kot Anakin Skywalker. Lik Darth Vaderja je upodobilo skozi obe trilogiji pet igralcev. Anakina Skywalkerja je kot otroka v Epizodi I igral Jake Lloyd, katerega je kot adolescentnež v Epizodi II zamenjal Hayden Christensen. Od preobrazbe Anakina Skywalkerja v Darth Vaderja v Epizodi III in v epizodah IV-VI je značilni, raskav glas Vaderja pod masko filmu prispeval igralec James Earl Jones. Medtem ko je pod kostumom v Epizodi III bil Hayden Christensen osebno, je v izvirni, starejši trilogiji Vaderjevo telo poosebljal David Prowse. Umirajoči, star obraz Vaderja v sklepni Epizodi VI je obraz angleškega igralca Sebastiana Shawa, ki je upodobil tudi duha spreobrnjenega Anakina Skywalkerja ob samem koncu Epizode VI. Ob DVD izdaji digitalno prenovljene, izvirne trilogije Vojne zvezd je režiser George Lucas zamenjal podobo Shawa kot duha Anakina z Christensenom, ki je odigral mladega Anakina pred spreobrnitvijo v Epizodah II in III. Darth Vaderja je upodabljal tudi kaskader Bob Anderson, ki je v Epizodi VI zaradi nesoglasja med George Lucasom in Davidom Prowsom odigral veliko scen, vendar kot dvojnik Davida Prowsa večinoma ni štet neposredno med igralce lika Vaderja. Beseda "Vader" je nizozemsko za "očeta", kar nakazuje relacijo med Darth Vaderjem in Lukom Skywalkerjem. Opombe in reference , levo, kot originalni upodobitelj duha Anakina Skywalkerja.]] , levo, kot duh Anakina Skywalkerja v prenovljeni DVD izdaji.]] External links *Anakin Skywalker Sources